To Save The Saviour
by KSTapp
Summary: Follow up story to It Started with a Bird with a Note and Family Visit. Follows on from season 4 finale
1. Chapter 1

To Save The Saviour

Chapter One

Those soft jade coloured eyes pleading with him to understand. The warmth of her hand holding his to her heart. He had selfishly wanted to find another way. Any other way as long as she stayed with him and Henry. This was not meant to happen. She and Henry were supposed to get their happy endings even if it wasn't with him.

He was lost without her. It was her decision but he wanted someone else to blame. Her parents for not trusting that the product of True Love would not become evil. Rumplestiltskin for not seeing that random acts of kindness would clear some of the black consuming his heart. Regina for getting her happy ending.

The nights were the worst. During the day he could work with Belle and Regina to bring Emma home or take Henry out on the Jolly Roger. At night he relived the precious moments he had believed he would get more of. Those hugs, the touches and those fiery kisses that left him wanting more. So he would read or go to the Rabbit Hole to stay awake.

Henry found him at the Rabbit Hole one night. The toll of loosing Emma showed on the Pirate. Henry knew it was True Love that the Pirate felt for his Mother. Many a woman was trying to catch his eye but he paid no attention to them. It was time to get the Pirate some help. He knew who to get, just not how to get word to her.

Perhaps his other Mother would know how to get the only other woman Killian Jones had in his life. He had trusted Killian with the dagger which now bore his Mother's name, but so far none of them had been able to locate Merlin. It was seeming hopeless.

Henry had suggested after the first week that they should find someone else to carry the burden of the darkness. Killian had pointed out that Emma would never get over the guilt no matter how willing he was to take the burden for her.

Obviously, the Pirate had considered a number of possibilities, but it always came back to: Would Emma be able to live with an act to save her that would harm another. They all knew the answer would be no. After all, she had taken on the burden so that Regina would get her happy ending. If you could consider it a happy ending with her pregnant Sister in town carrying Robin's child.

It had been too long. Time to bring in some help and get his Mother back. Henry left Killian to his drink and went to get help sending a message from his other Mother.

Charming slammed another book shut. Nothing. Absolutely nothing to tell them where to find Merlin. Henry's idea of transferring the burden of darkness to someone else was looking more and more appealing. "Someone must know where to find Merlin."

Snow looked up from where she was feeding Neal. "We'll find him David. Perhaps we should get Killian to summon Emma. She may have some idea from wherever she is." Really she just wanted to see her daughter.

"She wouldn't want Henry to see her like that." They had already gone through this. Hook had been surprisingly level headed when they had made the suggestion. It was obvious that he had wanted to, but had made his first thought be what Emma's reaction would be.

"I know." Snow frowned when Henry came bursting in the door with Regina, Robin and Roland following. "Henry, are you alright?" It was getting late and Henry had been staying with Regina.

"We know who can help us but we need to send a message to another realm." Henry was beginning to feel hopeful. Just maybe they would have his Mother back sooner than they had thought.

"We need to contact Hook's Sister." Regina explained. She was kicking herself for not thinking of this sooner. Snow has a better connection with the birds needed for such a task. "She's met Merlin remember?"

Of course. Why hadn't any of them thought about this. "I thought she might be able to help Killian." Henry grabbed a sheet of paper and started scribbling a note. "I forgot she knew Merlin."

Charming didn't want to dampen his Grandson's spirits but from memory it had been a while since Esmeralda had seen Merlin. "She might not know where Merlin is Henry. But I think you might be right about Hook needing her." Regardless it was still a good idea to send for her.

Henry read through his message and satisfied, handed it to his Grandmother. Snow opened the window and held her hand out until a bird landed on it. "Get this message to Esmeralda at Notre Dame." The bird appeared to nod as Snow attached the message to its leg and then flew off into the darkness. "Do you really think she can help?" Or was it too much to hope for?

"The last time she was here, she appeared to have quite the knack for resolving conflict." Robin had heard stories of the Pirate's Gypsy Sister. He was interested to meet the woman.

"Yes, well she's certainly gifted even if she doesn't know what she's doing most of the time." Regina quietly wished that she had been the one to find the answer. After all, she felt responsible for Emma being in this situation. Not to mention she could see the loss on Hook's face clearly no matter how well he tried to hide it and it was adding to her feelings of guilt.

"Someone should let Killian know." It suddenly occurred to Snow that he might not want his Sister involved considering he had lost his True Love already.

"Let's wait until we find out if she can get here." Henry didn't want to add to Killian's problems with the disappointment of Esmeralda not being able to get to Storybrooke.

The bartender signalled to Killian that it was the last round just as a shapely pair of legs in a skin tight dress slipped onto the bar stool next to him. "Buy a lady a drink Sailor?"

Killian was about to decline when he realised he recognised the voice. Turning to look at the woman beside him, he barely recognised his Sister in the dress she had obviously borrowed. "That's a lovely dress you're almost wearing Es."

"You know, I don't understand why this realm feels the need to walk about wearing only a corset." Esmeralda grinned mischievously at her Brother.

"What are you doing here?" He looked around him. "Where's Quasi?" The Hunchback wasn't usually far from his Sister.

"Back in Paris. The last time we were here somebody decided to paint faces on all of the bells. Quasi was not happy." She searched his face for a moment. "I'm here because you need me." She stood and pulled him from his stool. "Come on. You look as though you haven't slept for months."

There was no point trying to solve anything right now. Killian was too exhausted and this outfit Snow had suggested she wear so that she didn't stick out was about to cut off her circulation.

"I'm staying on the Jolly." Killian staggered beside his Sister. Too tired to even notice the number of men ogling her. "You could stay at Granny's if that would be more comfortable."

"I'll be fine." Esmeralda wasn't as fond of the sea as her Brother, but she wasn't leaving him like this. She had been given a rushed explanation of what had happened when she arrived and was poured into this sorry excuse for a dress.

They made it to the Jolly Roger and Killian collapsed on the bed. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. The moonlight shining through the porthole caught on something shiny poking out from under the pillow.

Esmeralda moved closer quietly. The dagger baring Emma's name. Killian was sleeping with the dagger. Just then Killian murmured Emma's name in his sleep and the atmosphere in the cabin immediately changed.

The next minute something crashed into Esmeralda knocking her to the floor. "Ow." Esmeralda scrambled to her feet and found herself face to face with Emma Swan. Or at least that's who it looked like.


	2. To Save the Saviour CH 2

To Save the Saviour

Chapter Two

Esmeralda was half relieved that there wasn't much of a change in Emma and half afraid of what had changed. There was a little less light in her aura then there had been before and her eyes were now dark not light green. "Has Killian summoned you before without knowing?"

"Twice." Emma sat gingerly on the bed, careful not to disturb Killian. "I don't want him to see me like this so I leave before he wakes." She felt so tired. How she wanted to curl up to Killian and sleep. "Why are you here?"

"Henry sent for me." Esmeralda settled into a chair next to the bed. "It appears that there's a greater need to find Merlin. Also your boy thought my Brother had need of me."

Emma looked down at her sleeping Pirate. "He didn't leave." Instinctively she knew he wouldn't, but the darkness prayed on her insecurities of being abandoned. "He hasn't given up on me."

"Of course not. He misses you." Es knew her Brother wouldn't give up on Emma while there was still a breath left in his body.

"How's Henry?" God she missed her son. It had been hard enough to let him go when he was born. Now she knew what it was like to be his Mother and she wanted to go back to that.

"He's fine. He misses you as well. That's a bright lad you have." Esmeralda mentally swore she would do whatever was needed to find Merlin and free Emma from the darkness.

Emma smiled sadly to herself. "I sure do." She looked the Gypsy in the eye. "Tell me the truth. How evil do I look?" She so badly wanted to see her family. To see the pure unadulterated love in Killian's eyes. To not feel so dragged down in the darkness.

"I'm not going to lie, the eyes are creepy." Esmeralda's cheeky grin softened her words. "But there's still a lot of light in your aura which is a good sign."

"I guess that's something." Emma suddenly noticed what the Gypsy was wearing. "How are you enjoying this world's clothes?"

"This particular outfit is threatening to give me a hernia, but I do like the colour." She shifted uncomfortably. "The things we women do to look good."

"You should ask my Mom for some of my clothes. They should be a bit more comfortable." Emma ran a weary hand across her face. "Do you have any idea where to find Merlin? Turns out he's the only one who can release me from the dagger without someone else taking my place."

"There's a few places he could be." Esmeralda had already sent word to Italy, Camelot, Greece and the Enchanted Forest. "Why don't you try and get some sleep. I'm waiting to hear from a few people. I'll make sure no one disturbs you."

Emma glanced at Killian. "I don't want him to see me like this." But the bed looked so inviting.

"He won't, but he will sleep better with you beside him." Esmeralda pulled a blanket over her brother while taking the dagger out of temptations way. "Now lay down and get some sleep."

Smiling gratefully, Emma laid down beside Killian. Only truly relaxing when he instinctively moved closer and pulled her into his arms, but never waking.

Once Emma was settled, Esmeralda slipped out of the room and onto the deck. She ran her hand over the wheel at the helm recalling how Killian had tried to teach her how to steer his precious ship. Movement close by had her spinning around. "Mister Smee. What brings you aboard the Jolly Roger?" That man had always reminded her of a rat.

"Just checking on the Captain. He hasn't been himself since the Saviour left." Smee had never felt comfortable around the Captain's Sister. It was as though she could see into his soul and didn't like the view.

"He's sleeping. Leave him be." The last thing she wanted was for this rodent to disturb Killian and Emma and then run off telling everyone that the Dark One had taken control of the Pirate.

"Yes milady." Smee paused thinking through carefully what to say next. "Is there anything you need? The Captain would have my head if I didn't at least ask." He cowered under her penetrating stare.

"Clothes. Something that I can breathe in. The Saviour mentioned I could borrow some of hers. Go to the Charmings. They will have some waiting for you when get there." She watched the cowardly man scurry off the ship. "Oh and Smee. Don't go below deck when you get back." She watched as Smee nodded and scurried off into the darkness. Quickly going below and scribbling a note, she called upon a feathered messenger to alert the Charmings of Smee's arrival.

It was with a little relief that the Charmings, Regina, Robin and Henry received the Gypsy's note. It was short and sweet informing them that she had sent word out that she needed to speak to Merlin. That Killian was getting some well overdue rest and that she made contact with the Saviour who was still pretty much the same Emma they knew and loved. Also that she had Emma's permission to borrow some clothes which Smee was on his way to retrieve.

For the first time since Emma had sacrificed herself, they all felt a little hope. "How long do you think it will be before Mom can come home?" Henry wished he had been with Esmeralda when she had spoken to his Mother.

"I think it depends where Merlin is." Regina had been thinking this through herself. "We may have to travel to another realm to get his help."

"In which case it would help if we retrieved a couple more of the hats from Jefferson's house." Snow wasn't comfortable going there especially after what had happened the last time she was in that house. But if it helped free her daughter from the dagger then she was willing to risk it.

"I'll go." Charming knew that house made his wife uneasy. "Why don't you get some of Emma's work clothes together for Smee when he gets here."

"I'll go with you." Robin felt he had played some part in the Saviour's predicament. Why hadn't he known the moment Marian returned that it wasn't really her? How could he have let it go this far that Zelena was sitting in a cell pregnant with his child?

"Be careful." Regina warned. "Jefferson's not been seen for quite some time and he wasn't that sane to begin with. There's a reason he's called the Mad Hatter."

"We will." Robin kissed her good-bye and followed Charming out the door as Smee arrived.

At least now they had something to do other than search for a man they had no idea where to begin looking for.

"We'll find him Mom." Henry whispered to himself before going back through the story book. It was something to pass the time and who knows, perhaps he would find an answer to one of their many questions now the pressure was off.


	3. Chapter 3

To Save the Saviour

Chapter Three

Esmeralda had briefly left the deck to check on the sleeping couple. Not trusting Smee not to go below when he returned, she stood staring out to sea. She understood why her Brother loved the open water so much, but she had never been settled if she couldn't venture outside of walls. Even if they belonged to a ship.

Killian had written to her of his fear that he would not get to keep his happy ending now that he had found her. This must seem as though every nightmare he had ever had was coming true.

And what had the Saviour done to deserve any of this? Every time she had ever seen Emma, she was trying to help someone. By Esmeralda's thinking the only reason Emma still had so much light in her aura was because she had done so much good for others in the past few years.

So deep in thought was she, that when Smee returned and of course ignored her instructions she was unaware. At least she was until he hit the shield she had instinctively put up and went flying across the deck. "I thought I told you not to go below."

Smee quickly gathered the items he had been given together. He should have known the Gypsy would have something up her sleeve. "Sorry Milady, but their Royal Highnesses also sent some food and I did not wish it to get cold."

Smee's aura was going grey. That wasn't totally untruthful but he was exactly above board either. "I'll make sure Killian eats something when he has rested." She held her arms out for the food and clothes. "You may go now."

Obviously seeing the Captain tonight was out of the question. Most likely it would be out of the question until the Gypsy returned to her own realm. He had been hoping with the saviour out of the picture the Captain would get the crew back together and go to sea. Instead he had been wasting time trying to find her and free her from the dagger. "Good night Milady."

Esmeralda barely gave Smee a passing glance before heading below. The food smelt appetizing and the clothes appeared to be a lot more comfortable than what she was wearing. She just hoped that fool hadn't woken Emma or Killian. The blinding light that escaped from under the door to the Captain's quarters hinted that he had.

The thump of Smee hitting the deck had indeed woken Emma. As she was about to move to see what was going on, Killian's arm tightened around her. "Don't go. Es will sort out whatever's going on up on the deck." For a moment she thought he was talking in his sleep.

When she turned over she found herself looking right into his sea blue eyes. "How long have you been awake?" She needed to leave. Where was the dagger? Killian usually kept it under his pillow.

"Long enough to know you're real and not a dream." Killian could see that her instinct to run was back stronger than ever. "I love you Swan. I can't do this without you."

Tears ran freely down Emma's face. "I love you too, but I never wanted you to see me like this."

"It doesn't make me love you any less." Killian needed her to know he hadn't given up on her. None of them had. "I'm not going anywhere without you." He cautiously leaned forward and brushed her lips with his.

Their kisses had always been explosive, but it seemed as though it was electric as well. They kissed each other as though the other was the last glass of water in the desert. Neither were aware of the blinding light they were creating with their love.

Esmeralda took a guess at what was going on behind the door and quickly changed, grabbed a few blankets and headed back on deck. It was where she had always slept when aboard the Jolly Roger anyway. She had strapped the dagger to her back to be safe underneath her borrowed clothes.

As she settled in for the night two of the messenger pigeons she had sent out returned. One had a message from Quasi letting her know he missed her but was glad she had arrived safely. The other was from Italy saying that Merlin had moved on with no forwarding address.

She had known it wasn't going to be that simple to find Merlin, but it was still disappointing that she had already received one negative response. With any luck one of the other destinations would be successful.

Charming and Robin had decided to check in with Esmeralda on the way back from Jefferson's. The sight of a bright white light coming forth from one of the portholes of the Jolly Roger was a little unsettling. At least it was until they saw Esmeralda setting up for the night on the deck.

"Permission to come aboard." Charming called out not wanting to be hit by the Gypsy's magic.

"Permission granted." She called back. "What brings you out here at this time of night?"

"We thought we may need some more hats in case we have to travel to another realm." Charming sat down on the deck beside her. "What's with the light coming from the Portholes?"

"That's would be true love's kiss." Esmeralda poured some coffee from the thermos which Snow had sent with Smee.

"That's an impressively long kiss." Robin could see the light reflecting on the water. They had been able to see the light when they stopped the car at the docks. They could still see it now.

"I think they've moved onto other activities." Esmeralda sipped her coffee.

"You mean Emma's here?" Charming moved to head below.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Esmeralda gestured that he should sit down again. "I received word from Italy. Merlin has moved on. There are still a few places which I am waiting to hear back from so there is still hope."

"I thought true love's kiss could break any curse." Robin was already feeling a little more hopeful. If Emma was causing that light then she hadn't completely gone dark.

"The connection to the dagger was not a curse in Emma's case. She sacrificed herself to take Regina's place. The rules could be different." Esmeralda was not about to use the dagger to summon Emma right now. It could traumatise them all.

"Then we still need to find Merlin." Charming was a little disappointed. He wanted to see his daughter to make sure she was alright for himself.

"We do. The darkness can't keep skipping from person to person." Esmeralda calmly explained. "If it jumps to a truly evil person it could destroy all of the realms."

"Not everyone will have the strength to fight the darkness the way Emma is." Robin guessed. "Rumplestiltskin didn't."

"Rumplestiltskin was a coward who never did anything for the good of anyone but himself." Charming was still of the opinion they should transfer the darkness back into Rumplestiltskin while he was hibernating, but that would hurt Belle and Emma wouldn't stand for it.

As they sipped their coffee another of the Gypsy's messengers flew in. The bird sat calmly on her shoulder while she read the note. Slowly a smile spread across her face. "I suggest we all get some sleep. We're heading to Camelot tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

To Save the Saviour

Chapter Four

"The dagger's gone." Emma murmured into Killian's chest. "Why aren't you worried?" Whoever had it hadn't summoned her yet. Right now she couldn't be sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I happen to know a light fingered Gypsy who may have taken it for safe keeping." He wasn't concerned. This was the best night's sleep he had gotten since Emma had become the Dark One.

"It's getting late. I should go." Although she wasn't sure exactly how she was going to do that without the dagger handy.

A knock at the door had them both tugging the bed sheets up over themselves. A moment later Esmeralda walked in carrying a breakfast tray. "Rise and shine you two. Today we travel to Camelot." 

"You found Merlin." Killian held his hand out for the tray, but Esmeralda simply put it down on the bed. "You don't happen to know where a certain dagger is?"

"It's safe." Esmeralda sat down at the end of the bed and crossed her legs. "Charming and Robin stopped by last night. They picked up some more of those hats. It appears a few people will be coming with us."

"That's good news." Emma felt a sense of hope. "But I don't want my family to see me like this."

"Well I had imagined you were going to put some clothes on." Esmeralda smiled sweetly. There was more light in Emma's aura this morning and although her eyes weren't back to their usual jade colour but they too were considerably lighter.

"That's not what I meant." It did remind her that she wasn't wearing any clothes though. "I don't want Henry and my Parents to see me dark and creepy."

"Love, you don't look dark and creepy." Even as he tried to reassure her, he realised it was true. The signs of darkness that had been there before were now almost gone. He turned to his Sister. "How is this possible? Does that mean Emma is free of the dagger?"

"True Love's Kiss cleared some of the darkness. It put on quite a light show from the deck." Esmeralda teased. "However I don't think it has freed Emma from the dagger. Eat your breakfast and get dressed. We'll try a command before we leave to meet the others." She left the couple alone to get ready.

"So did you actually see Emma?" Snow had been sleeping when Charming had returned so had only found out about Emma's presence on the Jolly Roger and Merlin's whereabouts over breakfast.

"No, but Esmeralda had when we got to the ship. She and Hook were ah ...busy. At least we know where to find Merlin and hopefully we can get our daughter back the way she was." On reflection he was glad he hadn't seen Emma last night. He wasn't sure that he could take seeing his daughter evil.

"It's been a while since we were last at Camelot." Snow wondered if it had changed much or how many people they still knew there.

"Do you think Belle will look after Neal while we go there?" Charming knew Snow would want to go with them, but they couldn't take their infant son with them. It would be too dangerous.

"I think she's got her hands full with Gold." Snow didn't really want her son anywhere near Rumplestiltskin when he woke. "Red and Granny will look after him." She had only to make the call.

"Let's get our things together. The others will be here shortly." Charming kissed the top of Snow's head. "Let's free our daughter from the darkness."

The others included Robin, Regina, Henry, (Roland would also be left in Red and Granny's care) Esmeralda, Hook and Emma. The latter three arrived with the news that although Emma wasn't as dark as she had been the previous day, she was indeed still connected to the dagger.

"Any idea how we find Merlin once we get to Camelot?" Regina wasn't happy about Henry going along on this trip, but unfortunately he was quite determined like both of his Mothers.

"Do you still have Merlin's hat?" Esmeralda was as eager as everyone else to get this over with. She and Quasi had never spent this long apart. Not to mention her Brother wasn't going to survive being apart from Emma for long and Henry needed his Mother back.

Snow frowned and went to fetch it. That hat had already caused so much trouble. Neal had been picked up by Granny shortly before Emma, Killian and Esmeralda had arrived. "Are we going to use a location spell on it?" She handed it to the Gypsy.

"No. Once we get to Camelot, Merlin will sense the presence of the hat and will find us." Esmeralda put the box containing the hat in the satchel she had slung across her body.

"So we just have to make sure that we're not obvious about why we are there until Merlin finds us." Charming had a feeling it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Well aren't we going to be distracting if we all show up in these clothes?" Henry knew Emma wouldn't be happy in a corset and long skirt again. But it would be better than being caught and thrown in the dungeon the minute they set foot in Camelot.

"Henry's right." Robin still had his clothes from Sherwood Forest back at camp. "We could probably find clothes for everyone else once we get to Camelot if there's nothing we can use in Storybrooke. There's still a chance we could be caught before there's time to do that."

Emma had been almost silent since they had arrived apart from hugging her son and Parents and telling them she was fine. "When we ended up back in time in the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin changed Killian and my appearances. Regina, you studied under him, could you change our clothes before we travel?" She couldn't seem to let go of Killian's hand. She was terrified that at any moment she would end up back in the darkness and there was no way she was going to try any magic at the moment.

"I can do that." It seemed a small price to pay considering what Emma had sacrificed. She had to admit the Saviour wasn't looking very evil at the moment. Maybe all those doey-eyed looks she was sharing with the Pirate had something to do with it. With a theatrical wave of her hand they were all dressed in appropriate clothes for Camelot.

"So we all think of Camelot, spin the hat and hope we all end up in the same part of Camelot?" Killian was fairly certain Emma would land the same place he did. She hadn't let go of his hand since they had left the Jolly Roger.

Esmeralda pulled a map out of her satchel. "I picked this up from Belle on the way here." She pointed to a small wood on the map. "Everyone think of this place and travel in groups of four and we should be fine."

"Henry and Esmeralda will come with Killian and myself, which leaves Mum and Dad to travel with Regina and Robin." Emma had spent too long away from her son. It wasn't that she didn't trust her Parents and Regina. It was that she needed to be a Mother for a little while whilst they worked on freeing her from the dagger.

Regina was about to protest and demand Henry come with her and Robin when she saw Robin discreetly shake his head. Henry wasn't going to be in danger with Emma. "So I guess I'm spinning this hat and Esmeralda will spin the other." The Mother in her couldn't resist adding. "Henry, make sure you don't let go of your Mother or Esmeralda's hands."

Henry nodded and took hold of his Mother's free hand and the hand that Esmeralda held out to him. "Let's go find Merlin."

Esmeralda smiled at the boy before spinning the hat. She had left the hat she had used to travel to Storybrooke on the Jolly Roger. The portal opened in the floor and Esmeralda took hold of Killian's hook as they stepped into the portal.

Henry felt as though he was being pulled in a hundred directions. Luckily his Mother and his possible future Aunt had a tight grip of both of his hands. The landed with a thump, but at least they were upright. Regina, Robin, Snow and Charming arrived seconds later. Their landing wasn't so upright. Regina and Snow had travelled this way before. Charming and Robin hadn't and so landed in a heap almost taking the two women down with them.

"Welcome to Camelot." Esmeralda giggled at the sight of the two men on the ground. "Let's make camp out of sight and wait for a Sorcerer to come calling.


	5. Chapter 5

To Save the Saviour

Chapter Five

Esmeralda was aware that she was travelling with a number of people who had little to no patience. Therefore if Merlin hadn't made contact by morning then they would need to go looking for him. She had already sent out a few feathered messengers out to make sure Merlin was still in Camelot.

Henry's excitement at being in Camelot was infectious. Sure he had been with them when the Author rewrote their stories, but this was different. He was having an adventure with his family. The only down side was how nervous his Mother was. She needed to have hope if they were to succeed.

Everyone did their part in setting up camp. During this Esmeralda thought to ask about the apprentice. Killian had to break the news to his Sister that her friend was dead. She took it better than he had thought she would. Although a tree suspiously toppled down for no good reason.

"Did you do that?" Henry looked at the tree and then at the Gypsy.

"I don't know." Esmeralda barely glanced at the fallen tree. "I'm going to get some firewood." She numbly walked into the woods.

"Should someone go with her?" Robin would prefer that no one walked off by themselves while they were in a strange realm.

"It's probably safer if we don't." Killian didn't want to leave his Sister alone with her grief. However things tended to happen when she was upset and right now Emma needed him.

"We might have a better chance of Merlin making contact with her if she's by herself." Charming suggested.

"Have we got a backup plan in case Merlin doesn't show up?" Regina didn't like leaving the details up to other people. She preferred being in control. She could only imagine what this was like for Emma.

"I think Esmeralda's sent out some messengers to make sure that Merlin's still here." Snow was starting to enjoy herself. This was beginning to feel as though she was on a family camping trip.

Emma felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "We're being watched."

"Are you sure Love?" Killian tugged her closer and gestured to Henry to join them.

"Positive. I don't know who it is though." Emma felt as though her senses were heightened through her connection to the dagger. But there was something else. Despite the fact that she was still clutching Killian's hand she sensed his every movement.

"We should be fine. Charming and I travelled to Camelot for balls." Snow wasn't concerned just yet.

"Yes, but this time we have the Evil Queen and the Dark One with us." Charming whispered to his wife. "That may make us a little less welcome." After all, the people of Camelot weren't to know the Evil Queen was no longer evil and the Dark One who had yet to do anything remotely dark was their daughter.

"I don't recall doing anything Evil to anyone in Camelot." Regina was a little offended.

"Unfortunately you do have a reputation." Robin reasoned with her. "We know you've changed but they don't."

Regina reluctantly admitted he was right. Even the kingdoms she hadn't set foot in knew she wasn't a woman to be messed with.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck their camp lighting the campfire. Yet the skies were clear. A second bolt headed towards Regina and Robin but bounced off of some sort of shield.

"Emma, did you do that?" Charming wasn't sure what was going on, but he had a feeling he had been correct about not being as welcome in Camelot as they had previously been.

"No. I can't do anything while Esmeralda has the dagger." Her first reaction was to strike back with a lightning bolt of her own, but she was powerless to do so.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in Camelot?" A deep voice seemed to boom out from the surrounding trees.

"We're looking for a great Sorcerer named Merlin." Henry didn't think it could hurt to try the direct approach.

"You're not from around here boy." Still no sign of the person behind the voice.

"No. I'm from Storybrooke." Henry wasn't sure how much he could safely give away without getting them all in more trouble than they already appeared to be in. "I came here with my family."

"You have a rather complicated family tree." The voice seemed to mock.

Killian chuckled. "You have no idea. Now how about you show yourself instead of throwing lightning bolts at us."

There was a russel of leaves before a man appeared. Dark brown, almost black hair with deep set brown eyes which told of a long life he had lived. "You seek Merlin. Why?" He seemed overly suspicious.

"We need him to reverse something he did." Emma looked the man up and down. He didn't appear to be a knight. There was something almost regal about him.

"Why did you not speak to his apprentice?" The man looked at her as though he could see into her very soul.

"Mickey's dead Merlin." Esmeralda appeared from behind him. "The darkness couldn't be contained in your hat and it killed him before looking for another human to attach itself to."

"Gypsy." Merlin spun around to face her. "What concern is it of yours, who takes on the darkness?"

"The Saviour took it on so the former Evil Queen could have her happy ending." She pointed to Emma. "The Saviour being my Sister-in-law."

"They are not wed." Merlin cast Emma and Killian a glance over his shoulder. Although he had to admit silently to himself they were the perfect picture of a family.

"My Brother's working on it." Esmeralda gave the Sorcerer a bored look. "It's true love. So are you going to help or not?" Too many good people had been hurt by the darkness and she was losing her patience.

Merlin stood observing the Gypsy while everyone else practically held their breath. "I gather it was you who prevented me from hitting my target."

"I'm protective. You know that." Esmeralda told him off like a naughty child. Calmly she held her hand out to Merlin.

Slowly Merlin took her hand and glanced around the small group, pausing when he looked at Emma. "It appears you speak the truth Gypsy. I'm guessing transferring the darkness to another is out of the question."

"Nobody should be carrying this burden." Emma didn't know how she was coping herself. She had a feeling it was Killian and her family who were keeping her anchored. "If it transfers into someone evil it will destroy everything good or at least try to."

Merlin was stunned. This had never happened before. Every previous Dark One had, granted sometimes unknowingly, taken on the darkness for the power. This woman before him had unselfishly taken on the darkness to save another. "Then I will find another way. You will need to carry this burden a little longer."

Emma nodded. "I can do that."

"Good." Merlin turned back to Esmeralda. "Do you have my hat?" He knew someone in the group had it and she seemed the obvious choice.

"Of course. Would you like some assistance?" She smiled sweetly.

Chuckling to himself Merlin let go of her hand. "I see some things never change."


	6. Chapter 6

To Save the Saviour

Chapter Six

The fact that the hat would not contain the darkness had lessened Merlin's options on how to release Emma from it. "I don't suppose you have an idea on how to destroy the darkness for good?" The Gypsy had already made some headway. He had never seen a Dark One who carried so much light.

"No idea what so ever." Esmeralda watched how Killian, Emma and Henry were together. "I know True Love's kiss fought back a lot of the darkness. She has something a lot of the past dark ones never had."

"And what is that?" What could she possibly see that he couldn't? Merlin recalled the first time he set eyes on her. She had no idea how much power she carried or even how she even came across the power. Not much had changed.

"A family who believes there's good in her. Her son has the heart of the truest believer. She's the product of True Love and my Brother would travel to the end of the world and time for her." Esmeralda shot him a dazzling smile. "Do you really think I'd waste my time on a lost cause?"

"No I've never known you to do that. How is Quasimodo?" This was not going to be easy but Esmeralda was stubborn and would not give up until she had helped the Dark One.

"Babysitting his bells." Esmeralda rolled her eyes. "We were gone for one day and someone has to go and paint faces on the bells. I doubt I'll be able to get him to leave the Cathedral ever again."

Sensing this was a touchy subject, Merlin decided on a different approach. "So if she's no longer the evil Queen, who exactly is Regina now?"

Esmeralda shrugged. "I don't know. The sarcastic Queen." She glanced over at Regina and Robin. "It's amazing what a well earned happy ending can do for a person."

"That's how we defeat the darkness." Merlin realised the answer had been there in front of him all along.

"How? And what do we need to do?" Snow wanted her daughter back as she had been before. She trusted Esmeralda but Merlin's reputation was well-known especially that he was tempremental at best.

"Saturate the darkness in light." Merlin spoke as though it was the most obvious thing. "That's why the Saviour isn't as dark as every previous Dark One. True Love has beaten back the darkness already. So we have two possibilities."

"The hat may be able to contain the darkness now." Charming guessed.

"Yes, but if it can't then there has to be enough light to drown out the darkness." Merlin turned to Esmeralda. "That's where you come in Gypsy."

"How is my Sister supposed to drown out the darkness?" As much as Killian wanted to free Emma from the darkness, he would not have it be at the expense of his Sister.

"By being herself." Merlin could see no one knew what he was talking about. "The reason she can see the dark and the light in those around her is because her Mother was pure good and her Father pure evil. She is the perfect combination of both."

Henry looked up at Killian. "You have different Mothers, so that's why you don't have that power." It made perfect sense. Only someone truly evil would abandon all three of his children without making sure they were in the position to being adopted or looked after in some way.

"What's the price of freeing me from the darkness? All magic comes with a price." Emma didn't want anyone else to pay for her freedom. Besides, Killian had magic of a sort. He had the power of perception.

"All dark magic comes with a price." Merlin corrected. "All light magic comes with conditions."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Regina was relatively certain that all magic came with a price no matter if it were dark or light.

"Dark magic demands a sacrifice to balance the act out." Merlin sat down by the now lit fire. "Light magic depends on the purest intentions. To continue the outcome of the light magic you must continue with those pure intentions. Not perform a dark deed so that you get a positive outcome."

"Like the magic used to change August into a real boy." Snow guessed. "When he strayed from his path he changed back into wood."

"Precisely." Merlin continued. "That is why the Saviour hasn't completely succumbed to the darkness. First she sacrificed herself to the darkness for another. Then there is True Love's kiss. Even now the Saviour doesn't want another to pay the price for her freedom."

"So you can free Emma from the darkness without another paying for it?" Killian was sure it wasn't that simple. He watched Emma's face. If Merlin lied, Emma would be able to tell.

"It depends on how much light we need to fight the darkness and where we get the light from." Merlin studied the people around him. They were one big family. Not necessarily a harmonious one, but a family none the less.

"There is a bright side to this." Esmeralda spoke up. "Some of the darkness is already minimized, which Emma and Killian did themselves. Because Emma hasn't performed any dark magic, she's not growing darker."

"When do we start?" Snow wanted her daughter back without the threat of the darkness hanging over her.

"In the morning." Merlin needed everyone at their full strength and by the looks of it; just about all of them needed a good night's sleep. Not to mention he needed to think over what had to be done. Also it couldn't hurt to talk it over with the Gypsy. It appeared her powers were growing, but she was such a natural with the magic that she used it the same way she breathed in air.

"Why don't we start now? There's no time like the present." Regina was eager to ease the guilt she felt.

"Because we could all do with the rest." Robin calmed her. He wanted to get back to Roland, but he also knew they would make mistakes if they didn't get some sleep.

Shelters were built for the night. Snow and Charming set theirs up next to the one that Emma, Killian and Henry would be in. Regina's and Robin's would be on the other side so Regina could stay near Henry. For the moment Esmeralda and Merlin were keeping watch by the campfire.

Once everyone had settled in for the night, Merlin broached several subjects he had been waiting for a quiet moment to speak to Esmeralda about. "How is Quasimodo coping with your growing powers?"

"He loves me just the way I am." Esmeralda shrugged. "It's not something I asked for or learnt. Just something I was born with."

"Your Mother was Queen of the Gypsys. Her relationship with your Father would have brought disgrace upon you both. So she disappeared until you were born and when you were five she left you with your Father so you wouldn't be outcast by your own people." Merlin had taken it upon himself to find out where the Gypsy's powers had come from after he had first met her.

"And yet I was still outcast by my people and then abandoned by my Father." Esmeralda smiled sadly. "If not for my Brothers and Quasimodo, I could be the one you would be trying to free from the dagger."

"You think your Brother and Quasimodo would turn away from you?" Merlin doubted they would. He had seen how devoted the men were to Esmeralda.

"Never." Esmeralda had seen Killian with Emma. He loved her no matter if she was the Dark One or the Saviour. "I barely remember my Mother. How well did you know her?"

"Not well." Merlin admitted. "Although you are the splitting image of her. I tried to locate her after I first met you. Alas I was too late. She had passed away before I made it to her camp. No one appeared to know about you and I saw no reason to mention you. It seemed important to her that you remain a secret for your safety."

"You've been carrying this knowledge around for a while." She read the emotions racing across Merlin's face. "Why tell me now?"

"Because you are the key to destroying the darkness and freeing the Saviour from the dagger." Merlin replied matter of factly.

Esmeralda raised an elegant eyebrow. "How did I know that was coming?"


	7. Chapter 7

To Save the Saviour

Chapter Seven

Merlin and Esmeralda spent the night working through a plan. For the most part the others slept peacefully. Only Emma was haunted by the darkness pulling and tearing at her. When she started to toss and turn Killian simply wrapped his arm around her and whispered reassuring words to her until she settled.

Morning came and with it the King's guard. Merlin's reappearance in Camelot had drawn a lot of unwanted attention and the Storybrooke residents association with him hadn't gone unnoticed. "The King demands your presence Merlin." The Head of the Guard looked as though he wished he were anywhere else.

"I can't turn back time and change what happened." Merlin was a little concerned with what his new associates would do. Yet he had no doubt what the King wanted. "The Queen loves who she loves and unfortunately it's not the King."

"He still demands your presence and that of your friends." Obviously returning without the Sorcerer and his friends was not an option.

"Very well. Lead the way." Merlin held his arm out to Esmeralda. "Shall we?"

Esmeralda tucked her hand around his arm. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Do you have what we need?" Merlin lowered his voice as the others followed them.

"Of course." Esmeralda arched her eyebrow. "We don't have time for too many delays."

"You do have a plan I take it." Regina hissed. She was not used to walking as though part of a parade.

"I'm guessing part of the plan is hiding that you're the Evil Queen." Emma wanted this over with, but they needed to minimize their problems. Regina had upset a lot of people in the past. Some of which would not be forgiving.

"We might be able to smooth things over." Snow looked up at Charming. "I seem to remember us being on good terms with Arthur."

"Yes, but that was before Guinevere took up with Lancelot." Charming reminded her. "He was devastated when he found out."

"Meaning the King might not be the man you remember." Robin guessed. "Did you ever come across this King Arthur?" They had come too far for Regina's past to stop them.

"Not that I remember." Regina had crossed a number of realms but didn't recall this particular one.

"No offense Love, but the number of people you,ve killed just because you were having a bad day were numerous. You can't remember them all." Killian looped his arm around Emma's waist.

"I don't think that helped." Henry chuckled, but took hold of his birth Mother's hand. "Don't worry. I think Merlin and Esmeralda have a plan."

Emma squeezed his hand. "You don't think they spent all night catching up on old times?"

"No." Henry laughed. "That's what Killian would do. Esmeralda came with a purpose that she intended to complete and get straight back to Quasimodo. She wasn't talking about her past."

"I have purpose." Killian tried not to be offended. "It's just I've been sidetracked by your Mother in the past."

"I've noticed." Henry looked up at him knowingly.

It was a long walk to the castle and their audience with the King was even less comfortable.

"Have you located Lancelot yet?" The King looked as though he had eaten something unpleasant.

"Not as yet Sire." The Knight bowed. "But we continue to search."

"You won't find him." Snow spoke up. "He was killed by a woman called Cora." They didn't have time for this.

"Snow White. It's been some time since I last saw you. What brings you to Camelot?" Arthur was not pleased by this news. He had been hoping to punish Lancelot for his betrayal himself.

"We were hoping to catch up with Merlin." Charming saw no need to mention the full reason for being in Camelot. And right now heading back to Storybrooke was looking like a much better option.

"And it appears you have." Arthur seemed oblivious to Guinevere's distress over the news of Lancelot's death. "However I also have need of Merlin's assistance."

"I have told you before, I can't make someone love you." Merlin didn't flinch under the King's stare. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Esmeralda watching something with great interest.

"Where is his body?" The Queen struggled to keep her voice steady. "He deserves a proper burial."

"He deserves nothing." Arthur bellowed. "You married me not Lancelot. You both betrayed me."

"What you and I have is a business transaction not a marriage." Guinevere hissed back.

The Royals were so busy having their rather public spat that they hadn't noticed the change in the atmosphere or that it was affecting Emma. Esmeralda had though and so had Killian.

"Henry, go and check on Regina will you lad." Killian kept his voice low so as to not alert the King and Queen. Emma looked as though she was going to explode from the tension.

Seeing the look on Killian's face Henry did as he was told. He had no doubt that Killian and Esmeralda had this under control. The problem was he had no idea what this was.

"What's going on?" Robin could tell something had shifted in the throne room. Even the knights of the round table looked nervous.

"Oh I think the Dark One is about to make her presence known." Regina wished she knew where the dagger was. She hadn't seen it since that night Emma had sacrificed herself.

"Are you kidding me?" Snow loudly whispered. "Can't it be controlled with the dagger?"

"Maybe we don't need to control the darkness." Charming was watching how Merlin was calmly allowing Killian and Esmeralda to control what was going on behind him so that he could focus on the bickering couple in front of him.

Esmeralda cocked her head to one side. "Maim not kill." They needed to get out of there and Emma was battling with herself. Some of the darkness would need to be released if they had any hope of saving Emma.

Emma's eyes darkened and a fireball flew from her fingers landing at the feet of the knights driving them backwards. "Where's the dagger?" Right now the only person who didn't seem concerned by the change in Emma was Esmeralda.

"Safe and sound." Esmeralda taunted as she and Emma circled each other. "Why don't you let Emma out to play, Dark One?"

Another fireball went flying but bounced off of Esmeralda's shield and towards Merlin. Unfazed the Sorcerer merely waved his hand and the fireball dissolved into smoke. "As you can see Arthur, we have bigger problems than your bruised ego."

"Please tell me where Lancelot's body is?" Guinevere sobbed, ignoring the chaos going on before them even as another fireball was let loose.

"Sorry your Majesty." Killian kept his eyes on the two women in his life. "Cora left no remains."

The Queen slid to the floor, devastated. In that moment Arthur finally saw that his wife was just a victim of a planned marriage. She had been honest with him from the beginning in that she did not love him. "Take your friends and go Merlin before they burn down my Castle."

"Esmeralda, it appears we've worn out our welcome." Merlin was starting to get curious as to where the Gypsy was keeping the dagger as she seemed to be in control of the Dark One but wasn't waving the weapon around.

"Let's take this outside, shall we?" Esmeralda knew it was time to bring Emma back to the surface through the darkness. The Saviour blinked a couple of times as though waking from a dream and she could see Emma was back. Her aura was a little more grey but not enough to be concerned about.

"Wait." Arthur's green eyes focused on Esmeralda. "Tell me something Gypsy."

"I'm not a fortune teller." Esmeralda did not want to be in the Castle any longer than necessary. "What is it you wish to know?"

Arthur seemed to think of how he should phrase what he was about to say. "I loved her from the moment I first set eyes on her." He spared a sad glance at Guinevere. "If I had told her from the beginning, would it have made a difference?"

Esmeralda watched the King for a moment. "I can't say for sure. But if you had, at least you would have both known what you were getting into."

"I thought as much." King managed a small smile. "Thank you for your honesty. You and your friends may go."

Merlin gestured for Esmeralda to proceed him. "We've been side tracked too long. Let's see if we can lighten the load on your friend before the Dark One tries to make another appearance."

"Well, that was an interesting audience with the King." Regina wasn't used to not being the one throwing fireballs.

"Perhaps we were lucky that the King and Queen were having domestic issues." Robin was certain that things would have been a lot worse if the King had not been distracted.

"I just hope this hasn't changed being able to free my Mom." Henry was confused by how easily Esmeralda had gotten the situation under control. "How did you control the Dark One without waving the dagger?"

"Esmeralda's not big on grand gestures and dramatics Lad." Killian had always admired his Sister's subtle approach. "She had the dagger in her pocession. That's all she needed."

"So let's find somewhere that we won't be disturbed and free my daughter from that wretched thing." Charming was more than a little concerned by Emma's display in the throne room.

"And quickly." Snow just hoped it wasn't already too late.


	8. Chapter 8

To Save the Saviour

Chapter Eight

A group decision was made to move the camp further into the woods so they wouldn't be stumbled upon. It was once the camp was reset that Killian noticed his Sister was looking paler than usual.

"Sis, are you alright?" Killian felt a little guilty. He had been so focused on Emma and Henry that he had almost forgotten about Esmeralda.

"Fine. Multi-tasking takes a lot out of you." Esmeralda sat down at the base of a tree. "I miss Quasi so let's see if we can lighten up your girlfriend."

"Only if you're up to for it." Killian suddenly felt uneasy about whatever Merlin and Esmeralda's plan was. He had seen so many strange things happen around his Sister, but she had never deliberately used her magic before. She just seemed to think of something happening and it did.

"It's time you got your happy ending." She nodded towards Emma and Henry. "And they're your happy ending."

"So are you." Killian squeezed her hand. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You're the only family I have left."

"Where have all the animals gone?" Snow looked up into the trees. The woods had turned eerily quiet.

"It's as though something's scared them off." Charming turned and looked at his daughter hoping that what he was thinking wasn't true.

"Henry, could you help me over here." Regina felt her skin crawl at the look Emma was giving her son.

"Stay." Emma's voice was deeper and her eyes black. "You're not going anywhere Kid." But when she moved towards her son it was as though she had walked into a wall.

"Henry." Esmeralda was as surprised as everyone else when Henry disappeared and reappeared beside her. "Well that's new."

"Time to put your plan into place don't you think?" Robin reached forward and pulled Henry over to Regina.

"Give me my son back." Emma's whole appearance was getting darker by the second and yet she couldn't seem to move. "You can't control me forever Gypsy."

"That's true Dark one." Merlin stepped forward. "Especially when she has no wish to control you."

"I don't understand." Snow couldn't believe the woman before them was still their daughter. How had Emma managed to fight back the darkness before and not now? "What brought the Dark One to the surface?"

"The negativity in the throne room may have activated it before but what happened here?" Charming had been so hopeful that they would be back in Storybrooke by night fall and now he was just trying to understand what had gone wrong.

"Killian was keeping my Mom anchored." Henry had noticed the Dark One made her appearance known only when Killian left her side. "Can we please get rid of the darkness now?" He knew his Mother would never forgive herself if any of them were hurt while she was controlled by the darkness.

"Hold on Emma. We'll get you out of this." Killian turned to his Sister hoping that she and Merlin knew what they were doing. "Whatever you two were planning on doing, do it now."

Esmeralda handed Merlin the box which contained the hat. She had strapped it to her leg, knowing it wouldn't be noticeable under her long skirt. Not to mention less likely to be taken if they were captured.

Merlin waved his hand over the box to activate the hat. "Time to end your reign Dark One." He nodded to Esmeralda who produced the dagger from where she had it strapped to her back. "You certainly managed to contain a lot in one little outfit."

Shooting the Sorcerer a cheeky grin Esmeralda held out the dagger to Merlin, who placed his hand over hers and stood facing Emma. "Think happy thoughts right Merlin?"

"Something like that." Merlin could feel the power surging through the Gypsy already. This was going to work.

Everyone took a step back when Esmeralda started to glow. The light radiating off of her as though she were the sun. When her eyes started glowing, it was difficult to tell who to be more afraid of: Emma or Esmeralda.

That's when the dagger started pulling the darkness from Emma. It was horrific to watch. As the darkness left Emma it was drenched in the light coming from Esmeralda and pulled into the hat. But the darkness was not going to go willingly and Emma began screaming in agony.

"Stop. You're hurting her." Snow tried to rush forward but found Regina and Charming restraining her.

"Imagine how bad it's going to be if we leave it any longer." Regina tried to reason with the distraught Mother.

"Snow, you have to believe this is going to work. Any negativity will feed the darkness and make it stronger." Charming knew it was difficult to have hope when someone you loved was in pain. But looking at Esmeralda who was currently resembling a glow stick, if they didn't, it could destroy the Gypsy as well as preventing them from getting their daughter back.

Suddenly Emma fell backwards as the last of the darkness was dragged from her. Killian rushed forward and pulled her into his arms, peppering her face with kisses as she gazed lovingly up at him.

The darkness and the light disappeared in the hat which reverted back into a box. Everyone watched to make sure the darkness didn't escape again as it had in Storybrooke, but mercifully it remained still. The dagger no longer bared any name on it and everyone was able to heave a huge sigh of relief.

Overhead the birds started chattering and Esmeralda had stopped glowing. "Well done Gypsy." Merlin's admiration faltered when Esmeralda collapsed to the ground. It was one thing containing so much power, but quite another using that power when you didn't know how to.

"Henry, come and look after your Mother." Killian wasn't going to leave her alone now that he had her back and Henry would keep her anchored if any of the darkness remained.

Robin released the boy and took hold of Regina's hand to reassure himself that she was still with him.

"Es?" Killian scooped up his Sister who was shielding her eyes with her hands. "What is it?" The moment he touched her he could see what part of the problem was. His Sister had always seen in black, white and grey and now the brightness of all the different colours the world had to offer was hurting her eyes.

"Just give me a moment to get used to this." Really all Esmeralda wanted to do was sleep. "Merlin, did it work?"

Merlin placed his hand on the Gypsy's shoulder and grinned by what he saw in Emma. "That it did."

Snow and Charming rushed forward to hug their daughter, while Regina and Robin heaved a sigh of relief. That had been too close for comfort. Especially as it appeared they had short circuited Esmeralda.

"Will she be ok?" Emma felt terrible that Esmeralda had be hurt helping her. And right now she looked positively ill.

"I think you just need some rest." Killian picked his Sister up and carried her into one of the shelters where it was more shaded.

"He's never going to forgive me for this." Emma felt the guilt of everything she had done as the Dark One weighing down on her.

"The Gypsy will be fine." Merlin reassured her. "She has great power and is worthy of it as she does not use it for personal gain. As for her Brother, he will not hold what has happened against you."

"How is it that she's so powerful and doesn't know it?" Most people Regina knew who were that powerful were very much aware of it.

"She is the balance in the universe. Neither good nor evil but the perfect balance of both. That is why she can see everyone's true nature." Merlin explained it as though it was so obvious.

"Won't her balance have tipped to the darker side with all of the light she just expelled?" Robin figured they needed a break from fighting one of their own who had turned evil for a while.

"It's her dark side which drew the darkness from the Saviour into the light." Merlin glanced towards the shelter as Killian reappeared.

Snow reached out and took Killian's hand. "We can never thank your Sister enough for what she has done."

"We will never stop trying though." Charming felt the need to add.

"Esmeralda wouldn't have had it any other way." Killian held his hook out to Emma to help her up. "And what about you Love? Are you back with us?"

Emma threw her arms around him. "Yes. Now how about we go home?"

It sounded good, but there were still issues to be sorted back in Storybrooke. An evil Sister who was pregnant with Robin's child and a comatosed former Dark One.

"How about we wait until morning for the trip back?" Home wasn't what it used to be.


	9. Chapter 9

To Save the Saviour

Chapter Nine

Apart from showing signs of exhaustion, Emma looked as though she had survived being tethered to darkness well enough. Henry stuck to her side along with the Charming's just in case the worst hadn't hit her yet.

Killian was splitting his attention between Emma and checking on his Sister. Merlin's reassurance that Esmeralda should be fine wasn't very reassuring. She was slowly getting some of her colour back, but until she woke nobody knew what damage had been done.

Arthur's knights had ventured into their campsite bringing with them an invitation to join him and the Queen for a meal. Regina quietly pointed out that it might not be the best idea to have Emma near the couple dealing with a marriage crisis. Any negativity could trigger any residue darkness and Esmeralda was not currently in any condition to fight it off.

Charming had simply explained that one of their group was not well and they did not wish to leave her alone. However they were all honoured by the invitation. This seemed to give the knights a legitimate response to whatever feelings the King might have about his invitation being declined.

Robin had taken up guarding the hat. It hadn't so much as twitched since the darkness had been trapped in it. Yet it was still unpredictable and they were undecided as to what to do with it to prevent it from causing any more damage. Night settled on the camp and plans were made to return to Storybrooke.

"Mom." Henry handed Emma a plate of food. "What was it like? You know, being tethered to the darkness. Cause it was creepy seeing your name on the dagger."

"I was wondering that myself." Snow had never felt so helpless. As a Mother, she had wanted nothing more than to protect her daughter. And yet her daughter had taken on the darkness to protect her and the rest of the town.

Emma took a deep breath. "In some ways it's like being pulled in a thousand directions. Then in some ways it was a relief not being the Saviour. Not responsible with protecting or saving the town." She had never taken to being the Saviour and shouldering so much responsibility. Killian had made it easier. Always willing to help her or just be there for her.

"I'm glad you're back." Henry hugged his Mother. "I'm going to need my Mom to help me get a handle on being the Author. Both of my Moms."

Despite everyone else needing her to be the Saviour, it now occurred to Emma that Henry just wanted her to be his Mother. "Thanks Kid. I think Regina and I can help you with that."

"Excuse me for interrupting." Robin watched as the hat began to quiver and shake. "I think we may have a problem."

"Great. What do we do now?" Regina wasn't keen on anyone being tethered to the darkness, but she was at a loss as to how to stop it either.

"We need to send it where it will burn itself out." Merlin watched the darkness frantically trying to break out of its prison.

"Where exactly." Charming would happily battle ogres', dragons, Evil Queens and Knights. But this he didn't know how to fight.

Before Merlin could answer, the darkness burst forth from the hat and reached for each of them. Everyone took a step back before realising it wasn't touching them. It appeared to be trapped in a dome.

"Not now. I have a headache." Esmeralda stepped out of the shelter with Killian's support. She addressed the darkness as though it was a person. "Besides you're not my type."

The darkness twisted and mounded itself into a silhouette of a man reaching for her and yet unable to. For a moment it was entertaining watching it behave like a mime trying to get out of a box. It searched for a gap or weak spot to escape from, but Esmeralda's magic appeared to be stronger than ever.

"Es, are you able to send that thing somewhere where it can't hurt anyone?" Killian didn't want that thing anywhere near his women or the people he'd come to think of as family.

"Where exactly is that? A galaxy far, far away?" Esmeralda was not feeling the best and the darkness was really annoying her.

"Are you able to do that?" Killian just hoped it wouldn't take too much out of his Sister.

"It would solve a lot of problems if we could send it into a black hole where there is no one for it to tether itself to." Merlin hadn't thought of that as an option, but now it made perfect sense. He could add his power to Esmeralda's to lessen the load she would have to carry to pull this off.

"Are you up for this?" Emma was concerned by what this would do to Esmeralda. It already looked as though Killian was the only thing keeping her upright.

"Just make sure my Brother doesn't get into any trouble." Esmeralda didn't give anyone a chance to stop her. She grabbed Merlin's hand which held the dagger and raised it to the sky.

A fierce wind came forth and the sky opened up. The dome containing the darkness began to shrink until it was around the size of a basket ball. As they all watched the ball floated up into the sky and disappeared into the hole which sealed itself behind it leaving the wind to die down.

"Is that it?" Robin looked up at the sky. "Is it gone for good?"

"Yes." Merlin was confident there was no chance of the darkness coming back. Even though Esmeralda had been welding most of the power, he felt exhausted. "Time for a vacation I think."

Regina glared at him. "Vacation! You don't appear have to have done much. It's your fault the darkness was tethered to someone in the first place."

Snow watched her daughter cautiously to make sure none of the darkness had returned. "Regina's right Merlin. Look at the toll this had taken on Esmeralda."

Esmeralda wasn't entirely comfortable with all eyes turned on her. Especially considering she had found herself back on the ground with her Brother's arms around her. "I would really like to go home now." She preferred it when she wasn't aware of her powers.

"I think that's a good idea." Killian gathered his Sister up. He glanced over at Emma and Henry. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah." Henry looked up at his Mother. "We've done what we came here to do."

Emma ruffled his hair. "Home sounds good." Her son was getting so tall that soon she would be reaching up to ruffle his hair.

Charming retrieved the hats as eager as everyone else to leave Camelot. "We go back as we arrived. Dinner at Granny's?" He desperately wanted to do something normal with his family.

"Sounds good." Snow smiled at her husband in understanding. "Let's go get our son from Ruby."

The trip back was slightly trickier as Killian was carrying Esmeralda. Yet they still made it back to Storybrooke in one piece. Some in better condition than they had left, others in worse. Merlin had waited until they had all made it through the portholes before starting to make travelling plans. France was beautiful this time of year.

Killian gently set his Sister down on one of the outdoor chairs before heading into Granny's to organize a room for her. She would be unable travel alone in her current condition.

Everyone else but Emma headed inside. Cautiously sitting beside Esmeralda, Emma wondered just how much damage had been done to her relationship with Killian by being tethered to the darkness. "So do you think everyone's going to be scared of me now?" More importantly, would Killian and Henry? After all, she remembered how her Mother had reacted when the Snow Queen had caused her powers to go out of control.

"Not the important people." Esmeralda smiled understandingly. "That dwarf I encountered the last time I was here will probably run around in a panic for a couple of weeks. Apart from him, everyone else will be cautious at first, but they'll get over after a minute or two.

"Henry never doubted I'd get back to being me." A feat that never ceased to amaze Emma. Her son truly did have the heart of the truest believer.

"He's an amazing lad." Esmeralda agreed. She saw Killian heading back to them and shook her head. Emma needed the freedom to find the courage to ask what she really wanted to know. Her Brother wisely stayed where he was. Close enough to hear what was being said, but far enough away to be out of Emma's sight.

"Killian kept me anchored, but there were times when I tried to bring him over to the dark side before you arrived." Emma admitted. She wasn't sure he would still want to be with her now that he had seen what she was capable of doing.

"My Brother would not have stopped loving you no matter if you had decided to stay in the darkness or not. He would have still found a way to bring you back to the light, because he loves you." Esmeralda reached out and squeezed her hand. "I've told you before, when my Brother loves; he loves with his whole heart."

Emma wasn't so sure it would have remained that way if Esmeralda had been more seriously hurt. "You must be missing Quasimodo." Eager to change the subject Emma didn't forget for a moment that the Gypsy had put her life on hold to help them out.

"I'll head home tomorrow." Esmeralda knew Quasi wouldn't want her leaving the Cathedral if she went home in this state. "Providing I send messages back to him, he won't worry too much." She glanced over at Killian as though she had just seen him. "Is there a room available?"

"Aye. Granny's just making the bed up for you." He sat with the two women so he was between them. "Your parents want you to spend the night at the loft Love." He turned to Emma. He would prefer that she spent the night with him on the Jolly Roger, but knew Snow and Charming wanted one night with both of their children safe under the same roof. He couldn't fault them for that.

"You don't want me to stay with you?" Those old doubts and abandonment issues were creeping back. "Or you could stay at the loft as well."

"I'd like that Swan." Problem solved. Everyone could get what they wanted for one night. "Why don't we join the others for something to eat that we don't have to kill ourselves?" He held his hand out to Emma while Esmeralda got to her feet a little unsteadily but by herself.

"Hey." Emma tugged on Killian's hand, while Esmeralda continued on into the diner. "You know I never stopped loving you even when I was evil, right?"

Killian brushed her lips with his. "Your actions spoke volumes Love. I have never doubted your feelings for me even when you doubted them yourself. Just so as you know, I love you too." He pulled her into his arms and showed her how much he loved her until Henry interrupted them for dinner with. "Get a room."

Another crisis averted. Esmeralda headed back to France the next morning and things went back to normal. Or at least as normal as they ever did in Storybrooke.


End file.
